


Before He Wakes

by WeirdEmmaline (DeliaDestruction)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaDestruction/pseuds/WeirdEmmaline
Summary: A little pwp thing I started working on like four years ago. I’m never gonna finish it so here’s what I did on it at least.





	Before He Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> If I recall correctly this was a Bonded pwp but I don’t know for sure. It’s ancient and I grew bored of it, so just enjoy what I did on it lol.

It was a rare event. Qui-Gon Jinn woke before his Padawan as light was only beginning to filter through the slim window at the head of their bed. At first he was confused by the warm, quiet lump beside him in bed. Obi-Wan was rarely so quiet or so still in the morning, even on a day such as this when they had no obligations. As the minutes ticked by, however, he realized that he’d managed to wake before the younger man. A rare event indeed.  
Careful not to wake him, Qui-Gon slowly rolled over to face his Padawan. At just shy of twenty-two years old, Obi-Wan Kenobi still looked like a child in the eyes of his Master. From certain angles, at least. This wasn’t the case on this particular morning, however. No, when he looked at Obi-Wan now he saw a handsome young man content to sleep beside his Master for a few moments longer.  
Of course, Qui-Gon had other ideas.   
For a few moments, he simply lay there and watched the younger man sleep, smiling as he reached out to stroke his hair. Obi-Wan squirmed sleepily at the touch, snuggling closer to his Master. Sleep, Qui-Gon sent the suggestion across their bond and found, to his delight, that it was not met with any resistance. The young man let out a soft sigh as he snuggled just a bit closer to his Master before falling still once more.  
Qui-Gon tilted his head forward and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, purposely tickling him with his beard just to see the young man smile in his sleep.   
There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to see Obi-Wan smile.   
Slowly, Qui-Gon pulled the blankets away, revealing pale skin stretched taut over defined chest muscles crisscrossed with scars of varying ages. He pressed feather-light kisses to every scar he uncovered, chuckling softly as the young man squirmed and smiled at the sensation of his beard. Sleep, he repeated, pulling away just enough to leave the sleeping man feeling momentarily bereft.   
Obi-Wan almost immediately ceased his struggling and instead tried to snuggle closer to his Master once more. Qui-Gon cupped his cheek with a strong, calloused hand, eliciting a long, happy sigh from the young man. He reached up and put his own hand over his Master’s before snuggling down into the mattress and beginning to softly snore once again.   
Qui-Gon let his Padawan keep his hand captive for a while as he continued to pull away the blanket, only stopping once it had bunched around the younger man’s hips. Slowly, carefully, he pulled his arm away, using the Force to replicate the sensation against Obi-Wan’s skin. The younger man did not stir.  
With all the stealth and grace of a bantha, the Master crawled across the bed and his Padawan until he was straddling the young man’s knees. Not that it particularly mattered, for Obi-Wan was sleeping quite soundly at this point. The Force suggestion that Qui-Gon had used was working wonders.   
For a long moment, he merely sat there and took in the sight of his Padawan splayed out beneath him. Nearly twenty-five years his junior, Obi-Wan was a vision of vitality and youth. A few tiny wrinkles were already beginning to collect around his eyes from years of worrying after his Master, but they did precious little to distract from the boyish face on which they resided. To Qui-Gon, he still looked quite a lot like the little boy who had begged to be trained so many years ago. Especially as he slept.   
As his eyes trailed downward, they feasted on lean muscle and skin crisscrossed with smooth, pale scars. Six months of a rather intense mission had finally banished the last of the young man’s baby fat, leaving behind a body that looked far older than the face that went with it. Qui-Gon leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss just below the young man’s navel. Obi-Wan sighed softly and shifted in his sleep, baring another inch of skin as he pulled away from the blanket.  
Qui-Gon lingered there, breathing softly against Obi-Wan’s skin and tickling him with his beard, for a few long moments before daring to venture downward.  
He braced himself against the mattress on his right elbow and took one more longing look at the young man trapped beneath him. He reached up with his left hand and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek, slowly moving his hand down to his throat. The young man shivered at his touch, body anticipating each sensation. Through their bond, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan questioning his intentions. The minor inquisition was like a fluttering within his own mind. It kind of tickled. Qui-Gon smiled and pressed a kiss to his Padawan’s hipbone as his hand continued its slow descent.  
He paused briefly at one of Obi-Wan’s nipples, gently pinching and tugging at it and watching with satisfaction as the young man’s body reacted. A quiet whimper escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as his Master continued to playfully tease him, pressing soft kisses to his hipbones and abdomen but being careful to avoid the growing lump beneath the blanket.  
As Obi-Wan began to squirm, Qui-Gon released his nipple and trailed his tongue along the smooth, taut skin above the soft auburn curls that surrounded the young man’s cock. It strained against the blanket, wanting so bad to be freed from the soft linen prison, but the more he squirmed the further Qui-Gon strayed from giving him what he wanted.  
Please. That thought was the loudest coming across their bond, and it only made Qui-Gon’s smile grow wider. Master, don’t tease me!   
Patience, little one, came his reply as he savored the taste of his beloved’s skin.  
A low, sustained whine escaped the younger man and Qui-Gon pulled his lips away from his skin completely, leaving only his weight against Obi-Wan’s legs and the feather-light touch of his fingertips against his abs.   
“If that’s how you’re going to behave…” Qui-Gon said using the voice he reserved for disciplining his Padawan, although the smile still had not left his lips.   
Obi-Wan gave another soft whine before settling back against the mattress and ceasing his squirming. Good boy, Qui-Gon sent the thought across their bond with a smirk and felt Obi-Wan’s mechanical knee make contact with his ass just hard enough to get his point across. “That’s not much of a way to convince me to cooperate, Obi-Wan.”  
“I can’t be asleep forever,” Obi-Wan murmured sleepily, smacking his lips and shifting beneath his Master. Qui-Gon rested his other elbow against the mattress, effectively pinning his Padawan to the bed, and rested his chin against the young man’s stomach, gazing lovingly up at him.  
“Have you somewhere else to be, Obi-Wan?” he asked, raising an amused eyebrow. The only answer he received was an overly-loud snore from the young man below him. He shook his head, letting his hair fall messily on either side of his face. Obi-Wan’s face tensed slightly at the way it tickled, but he did not squirm this time.   
With one swift motion, he shifted downward so that his face was just above the young man’s barely-covered cock. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply at the sudden movement but fought not to physically react otherwise.   
He always had been eager to please.  
Qui-Gon felt a gentle bit of Force pressure at the back of his head, pushing him down toward the lump beneath the blanket. He growled lustily and looked up at Obi-Wan’s face. He still appeared to be sleeping and in the Force he still felt as though he was sleeping, but Qui-Gon knew that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Obi-Wan had been getting pretty good at acting.   
Not that it would matter shortly.   
Agonizingly slowly, Qui-Gon used the Force to pull the blanket away, finally freeing the young man’s erection. Obi-Wan shifted slightly beneath his Master, causing his cock to bob just enough that it brushed against his chin. Qui-Gon caught the tip between his lips the third time it bobbed up near him and slowly opened his mouth to welcome his Padawan in.   
A soft, happy sigh escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as his Master’s mouth slowly, completely engulfed his shaft. Qui-Gon rolled his tongue against his flesh as he sucked. Beginning to work up a steady, almost teasing pace, he pulled away until only the head was still in his mouth before taking it all in once again. Drowsy thoughts of love wafted across their bond, filling Qui-Gon with a warm, happy feeling that only served to spur him on.   
He continued to take him in and out of his mouth with his lazy, teasing pace, going just fast enough to keep the young man hard but not providing quite enough stimulation to bring him any closer to climax. There was much that he wanted to do to and with the younger man and it wouldn’t do to have him blowing his load so early on.   
As he continued, he leaned his weight onto his left arm, using his right hand to fondle and stroke his Padawan’s balls. A sleepy, lusty moan filled the air as Qui-Gon swallowed Obi-Wan’s cock, carefully probing the entrance to his puckered hole with his middle finger as he did.   
For one brief, torturous moment, Qui-Gon’s lips left his Padawan’s cock to coat his finger with saliva. Beneath him, Obi-Wan squirmed and bucked his hips, wanting more and not wanting to wait. Patience, little one, Qui-Gon thought, dragging his tongue up from the young man’s balls to the tip of his rod. You know I’m not just going to tease you.  
Obi-Wan continued to squirm, knowing better than to trust his Master’s word on something like this. If there was one thing that Qui-Gon loved to do, it was tease him. Qui-Gon gave a low laugh before plunging his Padawan’s cock deep within his throat once more. At the same time, he slipped his middle finger fully within the young man’s tight butthole.   
“M—Master!” Obi-Wan cried, bucking his hips and trying to force out the sudden intrusion. A low chuckle bubbled in the older man’s throat as he began to work up to a decent pace. He kept his finger still, making sure that his Padawan didn’t shove him out.   
My apologies, he thought as he slowly began to move that finger, I should have warned you, perhaps.  
Obi-Wan gripped the sheets as Qui-Gon felt him begin to relax again. He rewarded by taking his length fully into his mouth, swallowing and sucking as he worked his finger in and out of him. Just—maybe not so rough, next time. Please.  
I promise, little one. Not unless you ask, Qui-Gon agreed. Obi-Wan then relaxed enough that, with another brief-yet-agonizing moment spent with Qui-Gon’s lips removed from his shaft, he soon found himself with two of his Master’s fingers buried within him. With the second finger, just as he said he would, Qui-Gon went far slower. A low, pleading moan filled the air as he grazed the young man’s prostate.   
He felt a pleasant flutter of movement against his own member and he raised a curious eyebrow. It wasn’t often that Obi-Wan was the one to bring the Force into play, but oh how he welcomed it. He’d woken up hard and had yet to give himself even a little gratification. He shifted as he tried to give himself a bit of room and he found that pleasant flutter changed to the sensation of a hand wrapped firmly around him. He looked up to find Obi-Wan was no longer bothering with the pretense of feigning sleep and was now propped up on his elbows, watching him with a devious glint in his eye.   
In response, Qui-Gon began to scissor his fingers within his Padawan, dragging his lips more firmly against his shaft. Obi-Wan panted each time his Master’s fingertips grazed his prostate, eventually giving in and laying back, letting his eyes drift shut. “Kriff,” he hissed as Qui-Gon continued to tease him. “Please, Master…”  
“If you want things to progress at your own pace, Obi-Wan, you’ll have to stop being so delightfully submissive.” Qui-Gon replied as he removed his lips from the younger man’s cock. He casually used the Force to call a small bottle of lube to his hand from the nightstand, and he doused his fingers in it.   
With all four fingers slick with lubricant, he shifted his mouth’s focus to Obi-Wan’s testes as he slipped four digits into the young man’s asshole. Obi-Wan’s Force-grip tightened around Qui-Gon’s cock, and he began to stroke him a bit faster. “I want you,” he whined. “Please. Your fingers aren’t enough, Master.”  
“Soon, love,” Qui-Gon purred, his lips hardly leaving the other’s skin as he spoke. He squirted lube onto his cock with his free hand and let Obi-Wan spread it with the Force, moaning happily as the younger man made absolutely certain that every inch of him was properly coated. Oh how Qui-Gon loved him.   
He continued to finger-fuck his Padawan as he kissed his way up the young man’s body. Obi-Wan bucked his hips and whined as Qui-Gon’s fingers continued their onslaught, each contact with his prostate causing small stars to dance before his eyes. As his Master’s lips reached his throat, the sensation became all he could think about. One hand gripped the bedsheets so tightly one might’ve thought it was only that hand tangled in the sheets that kept him tethered in place. The other hand tangled itself in his Master’s hair and pulled him up for a passionate, needy kiss.   
I love you I want you I need you MasTER PLEASE—the thoughts hit Qui-Gon’s consciousness in a strange, desperate ball of emotion the likes of which he wasn’t used to feeling from the young man below him. Obi-Wan was usually so careful about his emotions.   
I’ll have to wake up earlier than you more often, he thought teasingly, slowly removing his fingers from his Padawan’s hole. The sustained whine that escaped Obi-Wan’s throat upon finding himself so empty was music to his Master’s ears. He pressed one more soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips as he moved himself into position.   
Obi-Wan pulled his knees up to his chest in anticipation, watching as his Master finished preparing the both of them for what was about to happen. He shivered as Qui-Gon guided his cock along his crack teasingly before pressing the head to his puckered hole.  
Slowly, far more slowly than Obi-Wan would’ve liked, even if he fully understood why Qui-Gon had to go slow, he began to penetrate him. The older man was much larger than his body was ready to take in. As much as he delighted in the delicious fullness that he felt when all nine and a half inches were buried within him, he knew he would be in pain for far longer than the momentary pleasure might be worth if he failed to exercise caution. His breath hitched in his throat as Qui-Gon paused, nearly half-sheathed within his young lover.   
“You’re doing so well,” Qui-Gon purred, stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Look at you. Look how handsome you are with my cock inside of you.”   
The blush that had yet to really fully leave Obi-Wan’s cheeks deepened, and Qui-Gon leaned in to kiss him on the nose as he slowly began pressing into him again. Obi-Wan’s eyes closed and he dug his fingers into the backs of his thighs. “Unh, Qui-Gon…” he whimpered. The second half of his length was always more uncomfortable at first, stretching further than his Master’s fingers could reach within him.  
“I love you, Obi-Wan,” the older man soothed, wrapping his lube-slick fingers around Obi-Wan’s member.   
“Master—ˮ Obi-Wan panted, arching his back as he began to jerk him off. “Kriff—!” He was seeing stars as Qui-Gon continued to press forward, fully sheathing himself within him

 

 

This is part of my Bonded AU. It takes place roughly ten years after the first book in the Bonded series. Really it was just a vehicle for me to write some smut. Enjoy some smut. Because smut.

 

 

 

 


End file.
